Under Black Feathers We Dance In Moonlight (To A Song That Never Ends)
by NocturnalFriend
Summary: You are a meta. Helping citizens, it was only a matter of time when you'd meet the scarlet speedster. (Reader insert, with slight Reader X Flash, Can be male or female reader) Read and review! COMPLETE


Barry Allen x Reader (Male/Female)

Under Black Feathers We Dance In Moonlight (To A Song That Never Ends)

You never expected to be hit by the sudden wave of crackling energy that followed the explosion of Central City's particular accelerator. In a moment of fear, you prayed to god to help you survive this, whatever it was. The next, you felt yourself fall from the edge of the building where you'd stood, a mere moment ago.

The ravens' cries followed your descend while you thought your life forfeited already. In animalistic panic, your mind blanked as sudden pain overcame your body.

It was pure luck in the end, for the building was one of the highest in Central City and the transformation was faster than others, as you would later discover. New nerves and muscles developed in the span of seconds and black feathers stopped the deadly fall.

Your first attempts at flying saved your life and your crash only shattered the bones in your left arm. The pain of breaking bones didn't face you at the moment, because of the pain in your whole body, but it was the last straw and you blacked out. The sun had already risen in the horizon by the time you woke up, starting your life as a meta human.

xXx

Your first time meeting "the Flash" was on a high up building while fighting a meta human. You've crossed the meta's path earlier and stopped him mugging a woman on the streets. Now he was trying to grab you with long vines, but you could evade them easily by flying in no particular pattern above.

A streak of lightning and the Flash was there, looking surprised under his red mask to see two metas on the scene. He analysed the fight and came to the right conclusion. You saw him charge at the plant meta. A vine caught him, though. He went down with a pained shout. Worried, you looked down to the speedster, but you had to evade the next attack of vines swinging at you.

You cursed and took a feather from your left jeans pocket. It was something you had discovered on accident, but now you hoped it would work against these damn vines. One swipe was enough to slice the vines in half the next time they attacked you. Satisfied, you looked back down.

The Flash had immobilisized the plant controlling meta while he'd concentrated his efforts on you. You put the feather back into your pocket and flew down, curiosity taking a hold on your actions. You wanted to know more about the Flash. He was the only other crime fighting meta. Maybe he would help your little society of metas if you could show him that not all metas were outright criminal?

Still cautious, you and the speedster made eye contact. You, the dark angel of night, and him, the red hero of Central.

"Thank you, for helping me, back there." He started, to strike up a conversation. His praise was earnest and his voice sounded nice to you in the cold November air.

"It's nothing. He wanted to rob innocent people. I couldn't just do nothing, you know." You say in response. He stared at you.

"Not everyone would have done the same as you did." He stated.

You smirked and readied yourself to take off.

"I'm not everyone then, obviously." Were your last words to him before you vanished into the night.

xXx

You must have left a vast impression on him, because it was a week later that he visited you on the rooftop of Central's many skyscrapers.

"What took you so long?" You questioned.

"It isn't easy to track you down. Even with superspeed."

You hid a smile and looked over the city, awash in the artificial light of streetlamps and traffic. It was a beautiful clear sky and you had chosen this night to go for a calming flight amongst the stars. Your new meta human persona preferred higher places and flying.

The Flash approached you and you let him come near enough to be able to touch you, should one of you dare to do so. It was a fragile trust between you, neither of you knowing if the other was a friend yet.

"I searched the social media about information on a winged meta." Flash began. "Some call you Angel."

Amused, you laughed, the sound echoing in the night.

"Really? They must have watched too much Supernatural then, because my name isn't Castiel, nor am I a heavenly being."

Flash laughed too, at your words.

"No, you don't look like him at all!" he said.

"Of course not. But why are you really here?" You ask him.

"You helped me. I wanted to know you. The meta behind Angel." He told you.

You sighed and thought about his request, not sure if you should reveal the person under the hood of the black hoodie. The only person at risk was you, should he tell others about the identity of Angel.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you are, Flash." You bargained.

Flash hesitated. You could see how he was overthinking it all in his head. Then he lowered the cowl, revealing a young man.

"I'm Barry Allen. I trust you not to tell anyone who I am. It would endanger a lot of people."

You nod, understanding his fear. You knew how it was to lose a loved one after all. Doing the same as the speedster, you revealed yourself to him by lowering the hood of your hoodie. Guarded eyes watched the other's reaction.

The Flash showed surprise, but you saw no malice in his gaze upon you. You gave him a small smile.

"Let's be heroes together then." You say, and held out your hand. He took it in agreement.

"Yes, I'd like that."


End file.
